In 3GPP Long-Term Evolution (LTE) protocols, reference signals (RSs), such as demodulation reference signal (DMRS), Cell-specific reference signal (RS) (CRS), Channel State Information RS (CSI-RS), Positioning RS (PRS) and other reference signals, are based on PN sequences which are extracted from a long Gold sequence. Furthermore, data scrambling is performed with the same long Gold sequence.